


A story of Ravenpaw and Barley

by NerdDudeGuy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdDudeGuy/pseuds/NerdDudeGuy
Summary: Ravenpaw has escaped the clutches of Tigerclaw with the help of Firepaw and Greypaw. Now he has to find a new life. But will he be able to adapt to his new home away from his clan?Barley is a loner with a darker past than he would like to admit to anyone. He goes wherever he wants to and has all he could need. But could he ever truly feel free from the memories that keep haunting him?When these two cats' lives connect, they will at last find the solace they both need to cope, and they will finally understand how it feels to be free.(This fan fiction will try to fill in the gaps where we don't see these two loners, and see how their relationship blossoms, and how they both grow into happier, safer cats.)





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: this is a RavenBarley story.  
> I really love the relationship between Ravenpaw and Barley, and I love how their traumatic stories intertwine. In the end, they find solace and a home in each other, and that's just beautiful to me. It makes for a great love story, and it's all vaguely in the background. I figured I might want to expand on that, since I don't really see a lot of these types of fics. Next chapter, the two will meet proper, and hopefully, Barley will tolerate a new roommate.

Thunder hollered in the cloudy sea above the moor. Up here, the sky seemed closer than in the forest. It made the storm seem much nearer and more threatening, especially when there were no shelter to hide in.

_"I shall tell him you are dead."_

Firepaw's last words rang through Ravenpaw's head over and over as he trudged through the rain, shivering from his head to the white tip of his tail. His friend's warm yet serious green eyes were fresh in his mind. They had shone with such determination.

_I shall tell him you are dead._

But would they believe him? Would Tigerclaw really leave him be? 

A terrifying thought entered Ravenpaw's mind, making his soaked black fur stand up.  _What if he is after me right now? What if he, too, went out to search for Yellowfang? He could have met Firepaw and Greypaw right after they sent me off. He could notice I'm not with them._

He shook his head quickly.  _Tigerclaw will believe him. He has to._

 

Just as the farm came into view from behind a knoll, the rain seemed to recede. Ravenpaw stopped at the top of it to look around. The farm itself looked odd; a collection of twoleg nests, mostly red and larger than usual. Some areas were enclosed by small wooden stumps knit tightly together. Ravenpaw wondered what for. Even from up here he could hear the distinct sounds of strange animals. Ravenpaw gulped and hoped they weren't hungry.

He turned around one last time and saw the silhouette of the forest – his home - behind him. A feeling of fear and loneliness struck him.

_I shall tell him you are dead._

Would the clan mourn him? Would his brother Dustpaw even notice he was gone? 

Then he remembered Frostfur's furious hiss as her claws graced his flank, her eyes gleaming fiercely at him, as if he were some villainous ShadowClan cat. The sound of Tigerclaw's whispers invaded his mind:  _"Traitor"._

Ravenpaw sniffed and tried to stifle the knot in his belly. He turned his back on the forest and ran down the hill, towards his new home. As he approached, the raindrops were getting fewer and farther between, but the clouds above the small tom-cat did not yet part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: How to Disappear Completely - by Radiohead


	2. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonesome and humble loner is surprised to say the least, when his uneventful evening is interrupted by the arrival of a harrowed and shocked clan cat. He understands this stranger needs rest, but he has yet to know what from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is where poor cold Ravenpaw arrives, and where we meet Barley. Barley doesn't know yet, but they're both in for quite a ride.  
> I like the idea of splitting the story between the two, each getting one chapter at a time. I might have to headcannon some of this story, because I'm currently rereading the original series, and it might take a while, so the things Raven says in his cameos throughout the canon series might not add up to this one. Either way, I hope you enjoy this read! :)

_Finally, the bad weather is mellowing._

Barley usually enjoyed the rain. Especially in summer evenings such as this. The sound of the tiny drops drumming gently against the barn-roof was relaxing and calming to him. When it rained, the farmer's crops grew, and Barley loved the crops. He always felt at peace walking through the fields in the outskirts of the farm, and when the grass on the surrounding plains was fresh and nice, the farmer would let the cows and sheep and sometimes even horses out to eat. Barley enjoyed the other animals. They made his home feel less lonely. Of course, the farmer and his mate knew he lived in their barn, but they let him stay to keep the population of mice in control. He really didn't mind.

Still, sometimes the rain made him feel isolated and melancholy. He wasn't squeamish about his black and white fur getting wet, but he'd rather avoid it if he could. In addition, the farm-animals weren't gracing at the moment, so going outside wouldn't have been much fun. Just lying in the corner of the large barn, all alone with his thoughts felt boring and...uncomfortable. He did not like it at all.

Now that the rain had stopped, the big tom was about to get up from his nest and take a walk outside to smell the fresh air, when something appeared in the entrance. Barley struggled to make out the silhouette, but noticed it was a cat.

"Who's there?" Barley meowed. The barn cat stood up and sauntered closer. Before him stood a black tom who looked a little familiar, though Barley couldn't quite put his paw on it. The tom was completely soaked and shivering. Right off the bat he was a little confusing; judging by his smell he was young but mature, but he was small and thin for his age, as if he hadn't been eating right. There was a small white tuft of fur on his chest, and his eyes were pale green and large with disorientation. He looked exhausted and miserable. 

"Would you like to come in?" Barley asked without much hesitation. Whoever this cat was, he needed shelter and fast.

The black cat nodded, not speaking a word and clearly trying to avoid Barley's gaze. Barley understood this was not the right moment for trying to converse. 

He lead the other inside and pointed to his own nest with his fluffy tail. "You can lie down there and rest. I'll catch you something to eat."

Laying down on the still warm hay, the other tom rested his chin on his dainty front paws and sighed heavily, staring straight ahead as if his thoughts were somewhere else. A few minutes later, he was chewing down on a mouse as if he'd never tasted meat before. Barley scraped together a makeshift nest for himself, as there was plenty of hay to go around. By the time he lay down himself, the mouse was reduced to a small pile of bones, and the visitor had closed his eyes.

Barley eyed him. "You'd better wash yourself. You're soaking wet, and if you don't warm yourself up you'll get sick as soon as overnight," he meowed.

The cat didn't answer. He looked as if he'd almost passed out.

Barley hesitated. "What is your name?"

An exhausted groan escaped the tom's mouth right before his breathing evened and Barley knew he was out cold: "Ravenpaw..."

Barley's ears perked in surprise. Of course! Why hadn't he realised before? The lean physique, the smell of trees, the restlessness of his eyes...

His guest was a clan cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Slow Country - by Gorillaz


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenpaw, with nowhere else to turn to, has to ask Barley to share his home. Still, could this ever feel like home to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcanons is that Ravenpaw used to have a little crush on Firepaw before he met Barley. Firepaw helped him out a lot and was a good friend. And he's supposedly a very handsome cat, so it checks out to me. This chapter is much longer than the first two, which were more like introductions to the story. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Heads up: this chapter features a little bit of trademark Warriors gore.)

_A rush of adrenaline. A chaos of cats. Total disarray._

_The ground was speckled with drops of blood. The usual peaceful blend of the river gurgling along and the newleaf wind plucking at the tree-branches were drowned out by the sound of angry, fighting cats._

_It scared Him, but He had to try His best. He had been chosen for this. He needed to impress His mentor now that He had the chance._

_He jumped on top of a mottled RiverClan she-cat running by and tried burying His claws in her shoulders. She hissed and rolled over on her back. He lost His breath under her weight and coughed as she shifted herself so she was standing on top of Him. Tigerclaw had taught Him how to get out of a situation like this, but staring into her slitted eyes and seeing the red-tinted sharp teeth made Him freeze up with terror. He squeezed His eyes shut, waiting for the killing bite._

_Suddenly, the weight was gone. He opened His eyes again and saw a big, powerful and dark tabby dragging the opponent away from Him. The tabby dropped her and gave her a strong bite in the shoulder. The she-cat yowled and ran away._

_"Tigerclaw!" He exclaimed, relieved and ashamed all at the same time._

_His mentor growled. "Get up!" he ordered._

_He scurried to His paws and kept His head low. Tigerclaw glared at Him. "You coward! Have I taught you nothing?"_

_He cringed at the harsh words from the older cat. "I-I'll do better," He stammered._

_Another, familiar voice shouted, "ThunderClan, retreat! We have lost!" Redtail, the clan deputy, watched as the warriors fled the battlefield._

_Tigerclaw murmured, then turned back to Him. "Go ahead! I will make sure everyone gets away safely."_

_He nodded and ran towards the brambles. As He dove safely behind them, He turned around to see if Tigerclaw and Redtail were escaping. What He saw made His blood run cold._

_"Tigerclaw, what are you doing?" Redtail demanded as Tigerclaw approached him slowly, saliva dripping from his mouth, a hungry look in his amber eyes._

_"I am taking what is rightfully mine, Redtail. I should have been deputy, not you."_

_"Bluestar chose who she chose. It was not my decision to make," Redtail sneered._

_Tigerclaw's eyes were wild. They seemed to be burning with an evil He had never seen in His life, not even in enemy clans._

_"Then I guess I will have to make her choose again!" Tigerclaw lunged for Redtail, who was much smaller and not prepared for the assault._

_"Tigerclaw, sto-!" Redtail's shout was cut off as Tigerclaw bit hard into his throat. Blood gushed out from the wound like a fountain. At last Tigerclaw took a step back and admired Redtail's lifeless body._

_He couldn't breathe. He had to run back and warn the clan! Suddenly, the brambles that shielded Him fell through the ground. The beast that was His mentor turned towards Him, his eyes had turned as red as the blood dripping from his mouth. A wicked grin spread across his face, far larger than should be possible._

_"Ravenpaw," he cooed in a silky purr. Before He could react He was lying on His back, Tigerclaw standing above Him. "You aren't going to snitch on anyone, are you? You don't want this to end badly for the both of us, do you?" The striped monster knelt down and whispered into His ear; He could feel the foul breath against His shaking whiskers: "_ **T** **raitor.** "

* * *

Ravenpaw jolted awake in a cold sweat. His breath had caught in his throat.

"Firepaw!" he exclaimed. But as his vision cleared and he looked around, it became clear that the ginger cat he was so comfortable with, was nowhere to be found. Neither was Greypaw. Neither was the familiar apprentice den he was used to sleeping in. He remembered now. 

_I don't have a clan anymore. I don't even have my friends._

"You're awake earlier than I expected," an unfamiliar voice said.

Ravenpaw looked up and saw a cat sitting in the entrance to the barn, soaking up the early leaf-fall sun. He had longer legs than Ravenpaw, as well as a longer, black and white pelt. He was surprisingly broad-shouldered and muscular, but his belly was plump from the mice Ravenpaw could hear digging around in the corners of the barn. The big tom's fur was shiny and well groomed and his eyes were as bright yellow as the hay around them. Yesterday, when Ravenpaw arrived, cold and wet, he had felt intimidated by the barn-cat who had saved the lives of him and his clanmates, but now that he was well rested and dry (and the early morning sun was out), he felt a lot braver and more thankful for the immediate hospitality of the loner.

Barley trotted over and sat down in front of Ravenpaw, who sat up as well. The larger tom looked the smaller one up and down.

"Glad to see you're in better shape," he smiled.

Ravenpaw looked down at his paws. "I must thank you for letting me in," he meowed sincerely.

Barley lifted a white paw to brush some stray fur out of his yellow eyes. "I'm always happy to help a clan-cat. You were so shaken up last night that you didn't even dry yourself before sleeping. I did my best to help out with that. I hope that's ok."

The apprentice felt a little flustered and uncomfortable at the thought that he had been washed in his sleep by someone who was practically a stranger. At least he was warm now.

"It's okay, I think," he mewed, slightly absentminded and distracted by the small movements of mice in the corner of his eye.

"'You think'? You aren't sure?" For a moment, the barn-cat looked almost as uncomfortable as Ravenpaw felt. Perhaps the broad tom did not like the thought of being intrusive, but Ravenpaw genuinely appreciated the gesture. He wanted to at least make it clear.

"I-I mean, I suppose I should be grateful for your help," he said, at last meeting Barley's gaze.

"If I'm not wrong this is the second time I have done that," Barley mused. "You were part of the patrol I fought off the rats with, weren't you?"

Ravenpaw felt hot with embarrassment. Would this loner he was hoping to live with only get to see him at his weakest? He nodded.

"Your legs are probably stiff. Go catch yourself something to eat. There is plenty to go around," meowed Barley. 

Ravenpaw nodded again, and started slowly making his way towards the scuffling sounds of a mouse hiding. Judging by how Barley was sitting perfectly still and grooming himself, Ravenpaw guessed he had already eaten.

* * *

"So," Barley started, as they had settled down in the barn's entrance, Ravenpaw eating his fresh kill. "Tell me why you are here. Where's your clan? And why are you on your own?"

 _So many questions I don't want to answer,_ Ravenpaw thought as he quietly ate. But after all this hospitality, the least he owed the kind barn cat was an explanation. Ravenpaw put down the mouse and licked his whiskers, then took a deep breath.

"I have left my clan," he began, sitting up straight.

Barley tilted his head, a puzzled expression on his face. "How come?"

"Because..." Ravenpaw considered his words wisely. "Because I don't belong there...anymore."

Barley didn't answer. He stared patiently at his guest, waiting for him to continue.

Ravenpaw took another deep breath: "I don't belong there," he repeated. "I don't like fighting. I can't bring myself to hurt other cats."

It wasn't a complete lie. It was partly true, at least. Especially now, after...

The fur on his tail suddenly bristled. The calm barn seemed to blur for a moment.  _The sight of Redtail's empty corpse; the blood dripping from his mentor's mouth; the way Tigerclaw had suddenly turned his head and seen his apprentice's frightened face hidden in the brambles, right before Ravenpaw had fled..._

Ravenpaw shoved the intrusive thought back in his mind, forcing his pelt to lie flat, his claws to stay unsheathed, his body to stop shivering. He looked into the loner's attentive eyes. Barley had noticed, he was sure of it. The bigger tom knew he was not getting the full truth. But if he noticed, he didn't push the black tom.

After a long silence, Barley too sat up. "You're planning on becoming a loner?" he asked.

Ravenpaw nodded.

"And where do you suppose you will go?"

Ravenpaw swallowed, bracing himself. This was the moment he'd been dreading.

"I was wondering if I might be able to stay at your farm. At least for a little while."

Barley blinked. The black-and-white tomcat seemed completely caught off guard. In Ravenpaw's mind, hours seemed to pass by as the loner considered it.

Finally, Barley was the one to look down at his paws. "Well, this is a surprise," he admitted. "I'm not used to sharing my home, but I understand what it's like not to have one. You can stay for a while if you'd like to."

Ravenpaw tried to hide his sheer relief. He said a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan.

_It worked, Firepaw. We did it! I have found solace._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Optimistic - by Radiohead


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for these two kitties to start getting to know each other. And not only that, but with the aesthetic backdrop of the seasons changing. This took me longer than it should have to write. I guess the holiday-drowsiness finally caught up to me. I'll try being a little more consistent. Enjoy!

A single leaf landed between Barley's ears. He shook it off and saw it floating downwards before settling in the quiet water below him. Barley studied it and noticed his own reflection alongside it. For a moment, everything felt right. Time was moving forward at last.

Barley enjoyed Greenleaf, but it had gotten to be a little boring. The days were predictable; the farmer let the cows out to graze, they did, the tractor moved lazily along the fields, planting its seeds, the sun came up, the sun went down, and the whole time it had been very warm. 

Now, change. The leaves around him were tipped with a mild yellow, which would soon become orange. Yesterday there had been a thunderstorm. Today, it was cloudy. The weather was unpredictable again.

Barley smiled to himself, dipped his head and finished drinking. The stream gurgled along, while the quiet wind playfully brushed the branches of the birch above. The loner closed his eyes and listened for a moment, then sighed, stood up and shook his fur. He had to remember he was not alone here anymore. It was time to go back.

* * *

 Ravenpaw lay in the corner of the barn, his back to the entrance. The former apprentice was a sorry sight to behold. He hadn't stepped outside the barn since he arrived, two sunrises earlier, and only ate when Barley coaxed him to. His black pelt, which Barley could tell was supposed to be sleek and shiny, looked dull and tangled. It had been a long time since Barley had seen a cat this miserable.

Barley had to try cheering him up. It was not right for a young, healthy cat to live like this. In his state, he showed no sign of his proud heritage.

Barley approached the black tom. "Hi there."

Ravenpaw turned his head and looked at him through hooded, green eyes.

Barley sat down on his haunches. "Tell me about yourself," he meowed.

Ravenpaw stared at him as if he were trying to make out if Barley was real or not. Then he answered, "Why?"

"Because it's rude of you to expect to live in my home otherwise. As it stands, I only know your name."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened for a moment as if he just realized he was being impolite. He reluctantly turned around to face his host.

"I'm an- I used to be an apprentice from ThunderClan. I was born of Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. My littermate is Dustpaw-"

Barley interrupted him with a purr, startling the smaller tomcat. "You're being awfully formal about this, aren't you? Typical habit of a Clan-cat I'm guessing."

Ravenpaw looked away. "I'm afraid there's not much to say about me. I'm barely four seasons old. If I were still in my Clan, I might have soon gotten my warrior name, then I'd had more to tell you."

"Then...tell me about your clan. What's it like to be an apprentice?"

The younger cat contemplated for a moment. "It is- it was exciting, but a little frightening at times. The day Bluestar gave me my apprentice name I couldn't believe it!" Barley noticed a kind of light returning to the younger tom's eyes as he spoke. "I couldn't believe she gave me a chance to become a warrior, even though I was small and...meek. That's- that's what my mentor told me the first day: 'You are small and meek, but I will make you a warrior to be feared.'"

The uncertainty of the tom seemed to return, and he went quiet again. The brief moment of relief was over.

Barley decided to change the subject. "So, what did you do on your first day as an apprentice?"

"Well," Ravenpaw continued, his voice smaller again. "My mentor took me around the territory and showed me the enemy borders..."

"Then that's what we'll do," said Barley. He prodded Ravenpaw in the flank with his paw. Ravenpaw stood up, confused.

Barley smirked. "I'll show you my territory." 

Ravenpaw said nothing, but complied, following his host outside into the fresh, chilly air.

* * *

"Come along," said Barley, leading the way. The slight, cool breeze ruffled his pelt in the way he liked. Ravenpaw didn't seem as enamored. The ex-apprentice's fur was bristling slightly, and he kept looking around himself as if expecting an ambush. 

_He's used to walking under the cover of trees, where it's easy to hide. This must be a daunting experience for him._

 Barley first led his guest to the collection of small paddocks knit tightly together under a low roof, which was connected to the barn.

"These are the stalls," Barley started, pointing with his tail. "Normally, this is where most of the farm animals live. They sleep here in the warm seasons, and during Leaf-bare they stay inside the barn, where it's warmer." 

"So you have to live in the same den as them sometimes?" Ravenpaw asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, but don't worry," Barley reassured. "I was nervous at first, too, but they're not hostile. They mostly eat plants, and they've never tried to attack me long as I don't bother them."

"Have you ever bothered them?"

"Well," Barley's ears twitched with embarrassment. "Let's just say none of them like it when you try to walk under their bellies."

Ravenpaw didn't appear calmer, but he didn't ask more about it.

The structure was comprised of two stalls, slightly different in size and content, and a small house in one end of the row, where the chickens lived. The chicken-den also had its own pen so that the animals got fresh air and space to walk around in.

Barley went back to his explanation. "The stall next to the barn is where the cows live."

"Cows?" Ravenpaw questioned.

"You'll see them soon. They're probably out grazing right now. The other stall is where the sheep live. They also don't seem to be home. That last den is home to the chickens. The chickens are a kind of bird, but they're large and I don't think they can fly. They can be really loud and annoying sometimes, but you'll get used to them. We could easily get into their pen, but please never try to attack or eat them. The two-legs wouldn't like that," Barley added.

Ravenpaw quietly listened as Barley told him about the different animals. Barley felt satisfied to see the black cat distracted at last. Once in a while, he asked short questions, like he was actually interested in what Barley said. 

The farm cat realized he'd missed the opportunity to talk to other cats. He so rarely had visitors, and the farmer's dogs didn't exactly make for good conversational partners. Talking about what he liked with a creature who listened and understood him felt better than he remembered. Barley realized he might not actually feel opposed to having the younger cat living there after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: I Could Never Be (Ready) - by Rebecca Sugar (Steven Universe)


End file.
